Give a Little Bit
Give a Little Bit is the thirty-fifth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Lionheart and followed by The Battle Within. Plot Janyu had told Mrs. Wong that Suzie is in Hong Kong, but she dreamt that she was with Henry in the digital world, and knows this to be true. Guilmon has just dark-digivolved to Megidramon. He constricts Beelzemon with his tail and tries to eat him. Beelzemon grabs Megidramon's mouth to prevent his jaws from closing around him. The symbol on Megidramon's chest flash red alternately, and Henry realizes that it is a hazard sign and can destroy the entire digital world. Suzie and Lopmon are nearly separated from the others by an earthquake, but Rapidmon get them to the main ground area. When Janyu enters the Hypnos building, Yamaki tells him that a powerful Digimon is affecting the structure of the digital world. Janyu is concerned at the notion that the tamers are in the middle of it, but Yamaki says they are resourceful and have put him in his place more than once, and have their Digimon with them. Ryo and Cyberdramon notice columns of red light appearing. Makuramon appears and tells Beelzemon to stop the fight, as it threatens to destroy the digital world. He says Caturamon was a fool to create a Mega as pathetic as him. Beelzemon crushes his head and destroys him, absorbing his data. As Rika stares in disbelief, Kyubimon and Rapidmon decide that he has to be stopped. Kyubimon matrix digivolves to Taomon, but Beelzemon uses a variation of Makuramon's Primal Orb to trap them, which threatens to destroy them. Henry and Rika use the Alias card to separate Terriermon and Renamon from their Ultimate forms, which are absorbed by Beelzemon. Having absorbed data from three Ultimate Digimon at once, Beelzemon has difficulty controlling his power. He gains the upper hand on Megidramon and knocks him down with a kick. As Beelzemon laughs insanely, Jeri can't take any more. She tells Takato not to go near her after what he did to Guilmon. Megidramon's defeat saves the digital world from the destruction he threatened. Yamaki doesn't know if there's anything he can do, but Janyu says he underestimates himself, and Yamaki decides to create something worthwhile to give the tamers a fighting chance. Takato runs over to Megidramon, apologizing for turning him into this form. He goes through several flashbacks of Guilmon, and is now reassured that there is no big difference between DNA and data. Beelzemon begins powering up, saying he will destroy and absorb all four Sovereign. He advances on Kazu, Kenta, and Guardromon. Takato realizes Guilmon's transformation into Megidramon was due to him wanting Beelzemon to suffer for what he did. Beelzemon decides to destroy Takato and Megidramon first. As Beelzemon shoots directly at them with Double Impact, Takato says Guilmon will always be his friend. Takato appears in his bedroom, and wishes he and Guilmon could start over, saying the fact that Guilmon was real should be proof that data can be real, despite what Rika initially believed. Takato appears in a different dimension, with several images of Guilmon. He says he can't start over, as there is only one Guilmon and he is the one he wants. A red path, similar to the one in the digital zone, leads Takato to the real Guilmon. All the fake Guilmon disintegrate as Takato runs by them. Takato reappears in the Land of the Sovereign, and Guilmon is Guilmon again. However, Beelzemon's missiles are still heading straight for them. Takato wishes he could fight Beelzemon with Guilmon, as when they are together they can do anything. Takato and Guilmon biomerge together into Guilmon's true Mega form, Gallantmon. Gallantmon and Beelzemon charge at each other. Notes *Beelzemon is the antagonist of this episode *Makuramon is killed in this episode *Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon for the first time Category:Episodes